A prophecy & ancient magic
by Gracie Riddle
Summary: When a prophecy is heard by someone it is regarding, the prophecy starts to become true. So what happens when Voldemort hears another prophecy about himself only this time; one of his deatheaters and a non-deatheater are also mentioned... and who is this new female professor at Hogwarts? All rights go to J.wling :)
1. Chapter 1

**A Prophecy & Ancient Magic**

**Chapter 1**

Remus and I walk towards the headmasters' office, Remus had been offered his old job back and I was to be his assistant for the full moon days. Remus was excited to be back teaching.

Albus wanted to quickly talk to us before we get settled in our rooms and start planning lessons and full moons. I know that being Remus's assistant that I will have to share living quarters with him which doesn't bother me. I consider Remus my brother, Sirius and I joke about calling him our adopted brother.

My family tree is a weird one, my mother was Walburga Black but my father was Abraxas Malfoy; making me half house of Black and half house of Malfoy. I love my brothers, I would spend time with Lucius only if he doesn't bring up Sirius and that deal has been working since I was 11.

I'm not naïve I know what he is, as long as he doesn't bring that up too then I will continue to visit him. I have family meals with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, Lucius doesn't stop being my brother just because he has that mark, as long as I don't see it and he doesn't talk about that around me then it is fine.

We walk into Dumbledore's office; we are both greeted by Albus, Minerva, Severus and Lucius. I can sense Remus is itching to grab his wand. I place my hand gently on his arm.

I smile warmly at Minerva "Minerva, gentlemen."

Albus smiles at Remus and me "Welcome back Remus and Welcome to Hogwarts Miss. Black."

Lucius looks at Albus then at me "So that is the name you have chosen to go by Cassia, pity" He is annoyed that I am going to be called Professor Black instead of Malfoy.

I try not to roll my eyes at him "I have discussed this with the headmaster, that it would be better for the students if I went by just Black so that they don't think I have any favourite students. I don't want the students thinking that just because I have the same last name as a student that they will automatically be my favourite."

I ignore Lucius's looks and turn my attention full on to Albus "you said you wanted to discuss something with us Headmaster."

Albus nods and hands me a piece of parchment "Unfortunately, the defence living quarters are not big enough for the two of you and the castle will not allow us to expand them, which is rather odd. However we have found living quarters that are big enough for two professors and the current professor living in them has agreed to share with you Miss. Black. I also have permission from the board of governors as well."

I whisper under my breath "I bet you do Albus." I know my brother is the head governor on the school board, so that is why he's hanging around. Lucius hands me another piece of parchment, I just nod at Albus "so which professor will I be sharing with."

Dumbledore stands up from behind his desk "you will be sharing with Severus. His living quarters are the only ones that will accommodate two people who are not together, like I said earlier the castle won't allow us to expand which is very odd, she must have something up her bricks."

Minerva and I try not to laugh at the lame joke but it is kind of funny. The castle is controlled by the magic of the four founders; I had heard rumours that Lord Voldemort is the Slytherin heir. Could he control the castle? Everyone knows he can't get into Hogwarts but that does not mean his magic is not linked to the castle due to his ancestors. Does that mean that he is back…?

I nod and notice that Lucius has signed both piece of parchment letting me know that he is okay with this arrangement. He knows that I have a friendship with Severus and that since my fourth year (Severus, Remus & Sirius's fifth year) I've always had a soft spot for him after he had his fight with Lily.

As Lucius is my oldest brother he is the 'father figure' of my 'family' seeing as Sirius is younger than Lucius, in turn makes him in charge my 'virtue and dignity'. He clearly thought that nothing would happen between Severus and me.

I know this because Severus has only ever loved one woman, Lily Evans. Yes Severus and I are friends but I think that is as far as our relationship goes, plus he cannot stand my brother; Sirius.

I look at Severus then at the Headmaster "and is Professor Snape alright with this arrangement because I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Minerva smiles faintly "it was Severus that brought the living quarters to our attention, it appears that Salazar Slytherin liked having extra rooms in his quarters."

I nod and look over at Severus "as long as Severus is okay with this arrangement and everyone else is then its fine with me."

Remus and I sign our teaching contracts and we go our separate ways to unpack after stating that we are to meet in the defence room in 2 hours to talk teaching and full moon plans.

I notice that as I was unpacking my things and making sure not to annoy Severus; that the man in questioning is hovering close by and watching me. I place my books in a little book shelf "is there something wrong Severus? If you are changing your mind just tell me, I don't mind."

I turn around to face him, to find he's holding his wand and a potion in one hand; he gently grabs my left arm and pulls me towards his desk with his other hand "Severus what is going on?"

He makes me sit down in his chair and he rolls up my sleeve, I try and stop him but I know he won't give up so I stop fighting him. He sees the scars on my left arm "what happened here?"

I notice that there is some kind of concern in his eyes "how did you even know?"

He smirks at me "I was watching you; you were favouriting your right arm while holding the left one close to your body, now tell me what happened."

I smile at his concern "you were watching me? That sounds kind of creepy Sev maybe I should warn Dumbledore."

He gently presses on one of the new scars and I hiss in pain "alright oww, I'll tell you, and here I am just thinking about how I have missed you. I was having lunch with Narcissa and Bella showed up."

He heals my scars and faintly smiles at me "I have missed you as well Cassia. You should try and avoid Malfoy Manor from now on."

I have been hearing the rumours that Lord Voldemort is back but now that the castle won't expand for the headmaster and Severus showing concern for me I have the truth, Lord Voldemort is back amongst us, and I place my hand on his arm "is that where HE is?"

I'm not afraid to say his name but I know in the presence of Severus, Lucius and Narcissa I am never to say his name as they did not like to chance fate by saying his name enough times maybe the thing will appear.

Severus didn't answer my question so I know I am right, "I won't visit Malfoy Manor anymore and you can talk to me Severus if you need to."

I know that Voldemort is a no talking zone for Severus. I had listened to him as a teen and I would still listen to him as an adult. I also know what a private person he is. I've only seen his soft side twice and both times they included him being hurt by Lily rejecting his apology and then the death of her.

I know that Voldemort can tear lives and families apart; he has already torn my family apart so Severus knows that if he needs to be weak around anyone that I am that person, what are friends for anyways.

* * *

><p>Is Voldemort's magic controlling Hogwarts?<p>

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Prophecy & Ancient Magic**

Thank you to: glittergrrrl05, TonksForever36 & HermioneandMarcus for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: Wolf-Lover212, nightworldangel, TonksForever36 & mirela. rat. 7 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Wolf-Lover212, nightworldangel, TonksForever36 & mirela. rat. 7 for adding this story to your following list :)

**AN: This chapter may upset some readers; I apologize if you are upset by this chapter. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 2**

The school's first term is now in full swing and the students are excited for their first Hogsmead visit, including Harry, as he has permission once again from Sirius. The students are waiting in the courtyard for the teachers who would be escorting them.

Remus and I walk over to the students, I notice that Remus is a little pale "Are you sure you are alright Remus?"

Remus smiles at me "Yes Cassi, I am perfectly fine. Now let's get these students to Hogsmead so we can grab lunch."

Remus holds his arm out for me; I smile and link my arm through his "aww such a gentleman Professor Lupin."

The students see us and all start to wolf whistle, Remus and I try not to laugh. "Alright settle down everyone, you know the rules so everyone needs to be back before four or I will personally send some Dementors after you, is that clear?"

The students all smile and reply "YES PROFESSOR BLACK."

We reach Hogsmead and the students run off in different directions. Remus and I notice a black shaggy dog jogging towards us; he jogs over to us and nudges Remus's hand before licking mine. The dog barks at us and jogs over to Harry.

I roll my eyes "I see how it is; my own brother loves Mr. Potter more."

The dog turns and looks at me, he growls at me. I laugh "Calm down Padfoot, I love you too."

Remus and I walk into Honeydukes; I gently pull Remus into a corner and look at him in the eyes "Remus, you need to tell me what's going on?"

Remus looks down at me with his green eyes with a hint of amber in them from Moony "Cassia, nothing is wrong, my chocolate supply is low."

I faintly smile "Are you sure? You don't need me to take more of your classes."

Remus shakes his head "if you take any more of my classes, I'll become the assistant."

We browse the shelves for chocolate, I smile "I just want to help you Remus, your family."

He hands me my favourite bar of chocolate "I know and I love that about you."

We go to pay for our chocolate, when I notice a rat like tail leaving the store. I look at Remus "It might be nothing but go to the quidditch shop and stay with Sirius and Harry."

I leave Honeydukes and notice a rat scurrying away; I know exactly who that is. I may not be able to catch Pettigrew but throwing a few hexes his way might make me feel a little better.

I turn the corner into an alley but see no sign of the rat; I know he won't be too far away that is until I feel a wand in my side. I just sigh; "Hello Pettigrew."

I turn around and come face to face with the rat looking man. He just creepily waves at me "Helloo Cassia, you look beautiful as usual."

I don't bother reaching for my wand because he doesn't scare me, he didn't when he was children and he still doesn't now. He's a scared little man who hides behind Voldemort.

He places his gold hand around my throat and this is when I become scared but before I can even slide my wand down to my fingertips, Peter points his wand into his dark mark and we disappear.

**~ Meanwhile in the Quidditch shop ~**

Remus walks in and notices, Hermione reading a book as usual. Ron, Harry and Sirius looking over new brooms; Remus walks over to them; however the four of them notice that I'm not with him.

"Err Moony, where is my sister." Sirius becomes quite concerned about my whereabouts.

Remus looks freaked out "well we were in Honeydukes and she must have seen something or someone because she told me to come in here and stay with Harry and you."

The quidditch shop was almost opposite the alleyway so Sirius saw the faint dark mark hovering over the entrance of the alley.

Sirius grabs his wand tightly "Moony take everyone back to the castle and make sure Harry stays in the tower."

Remus watches as Sirius leaves "What's going on Pads?"

Sirius turns to look at him "Someone's taken Cassi."

Remus manages to send his patronus around Hogsmead alerting the students to get back to the Castle. Harry looks at the upset face of Remus "Cassia will be alright, won't she?"

Remus looks down at Harry "I hope so Harry, Sirius can't lose another loved one."

**~ Meanwhile back with me~**

I notice that I am somehow face down on a hard surface, a bedroom floor, I think. I can faintly hear people yelling near me and something hissing. One of the voices sound like Lucius but due to the powerful hex Peter hit me with, the voices are not very clear in my ears.

I blink a few times and I am brought out of my flashback and I realise I am on the floor of my shower with scolding hot water being sprayed on my body safe and sound in the Slytherin head of house bathroom. The heat from the spray is not bothering me and neither are the burns that the water is leaving on my skin. I don't care I just want to get rid of the feeling of his tiny rat paws/hands off of my body.

I don't take any notice when the water stops, my clothes & myself are magically dried and someone is lifting me off the shower floor, cradling me close to their body.

"Sshh you're safe now Cassia, ssshhh" I recognise that voice, it's Severus.  
>Lucius must have told him what had happened with Pettigrew, I feel safe in Severus's arms.<p>

I know that Lucius is seen as a heartless, cold, deatheater; however that heartless, cold, deatheater just stopped me from being attacked any further than I already had been by that rat of a man (if you can call him a man).

I can't believe I got beaten by a stupid rat! He used dark magic on me and that is something i will not use, you use dark magic once and that is it, you get a one way trip to Azkaban. Unless you can prove it was self-defence even then you can still go to Azkaban.

That is when I feel Severus sitting down on his bed, placing me on his lap and just holding me, he keeps telling me that everything is alright and that I am now safe, he also places a light kiss on the top of my head.

THAT is when I start to cry, I grip the front of his robes tightly in case he decides to disappear at any moment. The floo springs into life and out step a worried looking Lucius and Narcissa; I mumble something into Severus's chest.

He looks from the married couple down to me; he rests his cheek on the top of my head "say that a bit louder Cassia".

This time I slowly lift my head from his chest and look him in the eyes with my tear filled eyes "I need Padfoot".

I know it's not what Severus wants to hear but right now I need an older brother that has not got the same MASTER as the vile creature that attacked me and thought he could get away with more.

Severus looks up at Narcissa "Can you find Lupin, tell him that Cassia was attacked and that she is asking for Padfoot. Lupin will be guarding the tower; he'll know what Padfoot means".

Narcissa leaves and heads for Gryffindor Tower in search for Remus, Lucius is mumbling under his breath about how Peter dare even think about touching HIS sister... Let alone abduct her and nearly assault her.

I mumble something else to Severus who just looks down at me again so I repeat it louder "Thank you for getting him for me, I know you dislike Sirius."

Severus nods; he knows that right now me feeling better and safe is all that matters so if that means him being in the presence of Sirius Black even in his animagus form then he will.

Narcissa arrives back a few minutes later with a shaggy black dog, and it was just in time because Lucius and Severus both feel their left arms start to burn; HE was summoning them...

* * *

><p>What will happen to Peter?<p>

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Prophecy & Ancient Magic**

Thank you to: glittergrrrl05 & guest for your reviews, I loved it :)

Thank you to: victoria cullen30 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: victoria cullen30 & Missyick for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 3**

Narcissa arrives back a few minutes later with a shaggy black dog, and it was just in time because Lucius and Severus both feel their left arms start to burn; HE was summoning them.

Severus gently lays me down on his bed, I hate this feeling, the of being weak and powerless; for Merlin's sake I am a Malfoy and a Black. But here I am feeling like a five year old who has a cold.

Sirius turns into himself and looks over at the snakes "Someone want to explain what happened to my sister."

Narcissa looks at Lucius and Severus "Go I'll stay with Cassi and Sirius and IF he asks where I am, just remind him of what Peter did."

Lucius and Severus leave, Narcissa turns to Sirius "Pettigrew took Cassia and brought her back to the manor, the wards went off alerting us that she was there. Lucius and I knew it was strange that she was there due to the fact that her last visit ended up with her being attacked by Bellatrix."

Sirius sits down on the bed and holds me, Narcissa just carries on "We followed her magical signature and found her on Pettigrew's bedroom floor face down with him on top of her. Lucius saved her but HE appeared and wanted to know what was going on and what Cassia was doing at the Manor."

Sirius just holds me "so he didn't do anything?"

Narcissa shakes her head "No, Lucius stopped him and I checked her over. A few bruises from his gold hand but she'll be okay. She just needs to know that we are all here for her."

I mumble something into Sirius's chest, he looks down at me and in a childlike voice says "did Cassi say something?"

I repeat myself a bit louder "I want Padfoot."

Sirius squeezes me "I'm right here Cassia and I'm not going anywhere."

I shake my head "I need Padfoot."

Sirius shifts into Padfoot, Narcissa smiles "Maybe we should put her in her own bed; I don't think Severus will be happy seeing you asleep in his bed."

Narcissa slowly helps me walk towards my room; I lay down in my own bed. Padfoot lies down beside me and places his head on my chest. I run my fingers through his shaggy fur.

I would do this when our parents would fight, Regulus would put me in his room, Sirius would shift into Padfoot and I would sleep in between them. The feel of Padfoot's shaggy fur through my fingers would give me comfort. I missed the comfort when he was in Azkaban.

Narcissa leaves us and waits for Lucius and Severus to come back.

~Malfoy Manor~

Voldemort looks around at his followers, he notices that Narcissa Malfoy is not in between Lucius and Severus like she always is. He notices that Bellatrix has also noticed the gap in between the wizards.

Nagini hisses by his side, he runs his pale hand over her head. He then stands up from his throne "My loyal servants, I summon you here tonight to show you all what happens when you act without my permission."

He clicks his fingers, Fenrir Greyback drags in Peter who is begging for his life already. Nagini starts hissing which causes Voldemort to hiss back at her making everyone thinking he is telling his familiar to calm down.

Voldemort looks down at the floor as Greyback throws Peter into the circle "Wormtail here abducted and almost assaulted a witch WITHOUT MY PERMISSSSSION!"

They all look down at the squealing man who was trying to change into his animagus form but he decides against that idea because he knew Nagini would eat him before he had a chance to run plus Voldemort, Lucius and Severus all have their wands in their hands.

Voldemort twirls his wand in between his fingers "Wormtail, you touched something that does not belong to you. Wormtail you attacked a family member of a few of MY followers, you should be kissssing my robe because I am keeping you alive, For now!"

Voldemort turns his attention to Lucius "Your wife is missing Lucius; I am hoping she is taking care of Miss. Casssssia."

Lucius nods "Yes my lord, Narcissa thought my sister would feel better if a woman was around her."

Voldemort nods "she is working at Hogwarts and sharing your living chambers Severusss."

Severus nods but doesn't give him eye contact "She is the dark arts assistant, the castle would not let the headmaster create a room for her so she sleeps in Salazar's wife's bedroom."

Voldemort smirks "so the prophecy was correct, Severusss I will summon you and Luciusss tomorrow, you will bring Cassssia with you so Wormtail can apologize and she can watch as he is punished for touching her."

Severus and Lucius bow their heads "Yes my lord."

He waves his hand and dismisses them all, Voldemort sits back down on his throne and pets Nagini "soon the prophecy will be true and the Potter kid will not stand a chance."

~Slytherin Head of House Chambers~

Severus and Lucius arrive back at Hogwarts. Narcissa sees them "what happened tonight?"

Lucius looks at his wife "where's Cassi?"

Narcissa points to the bedroom door where I am standing with Padfoot "she's right there."

I fold my arms across my chest "how bad?"

I know I'm not a deatheater but I have been there when Severus would come back and he would sometimes be hurt by HIM. I have been there to help Narcissa fix Lucius after he has been hurt by Voldemort. I know that Voldemort can turn on his followers when he gets bored and mad.

I place my hand down by my side and run it through Padfoot's fur "how bad guys?"

Lucius looks at me "he wants to see you tomorrow night; he says Pettigrew will apologize to you and you will watch as he punishes Pettigrew."

I nod "What I don't get? Is why he cares? That is the part that is creeping me out."

Severus looks at me "he mentioned a prophecy; I hope I am not right but you might be a part of it."

I once again run my fingers through Padfoot's fur "we'll get through the school day, and then we shall worry about what happens when Severus gets summoned."

Sirius shifts and just looks at me "You cannot go to him, I have lost too many people Cassia. I am not losing you, I will happily drag you back home kicking and screaming if I have to, to keep you safe."

I turn to my brother "Sirius it will be alright, Pettigrew will be punished and I will be brought back here, unarmed I promise."

Sirius storms out of the chambers and disapparates. I let the tears fall; I just pray to Merlin that I have not just lost my brother again. I look up at Narcissa and Lucius "I think you both should leave before you are missed."

Lucius and Narcissa bid Severus and me goodnight and floo back to the Manor. I look at Severus "anything you want to say Severus."

He walks towards me and stands in front of me "I value our friendship Cassia; you have been there for me since things went bad between Lily and myself. I have come to care a great deal about you. I was not able to save Lily but I will save you from him. Tomorrow when we are in front of him IF he hurts you; I will protect you, I can protect us both from him."

I place my hands on his cheeks "Severus, I love our friendship and I care greatly about you too. Lily was not your fault Sev, we had no idea Peter was going to betray them. I trust you Severus, let us just get through the day tomorrow and we will take the visit with HIM second by second."

I place a gentle kiss on his cheek "Thank you for today Sev. Thank you for holding me and making me feel safe again. Goodnight Severus."

I go to walk into my room but I turn around and face him "could you just stay with me until I fall asleep? All I can see is Wormy when I close my eyes."

Severus pulls me towards his bedroom "I'll protect you from that rat, always."

Severus looks over at me to make sure I have fallen asleep before he to falls asleep, but just before he is able to close his eyes, I turn over in my sleep and snuggle up against his side.

* * *

><p>What prophecy did Voldemort mean?<p>

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A Prophecy & Ancient Magic**

Thank you to: glittergrrrl05 & HermioneandMarcus for your review, I loved them :)

Thank you to: elysiarya & nikki. hart .94 for adding this story to your favourites :)

Thank you to: VulcanFanGirl for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 4**

It is Sunday so there were no classes to teach. I am lesson planning with Remus, working out which days the full moon land on and which days he would need the rest and which days he would be alright to teach. I keep reminding him that I do not mind teaching some more extra days if it helps him.

Remus shakes his head "how many times do I have to tell you Cassi? You are doing more than you should anyway, if you add any more days on to your timetable, you'll end up being sick."

I just wave him off "Remus I am fine, I can handle it."

We hear laughing coming from the outside of the defence classroom. Remus and I walk into the corridor and see the Weasley twins trying out their new inventions. A few Gryffindor's are watching along with a few Hufflepuff's but the Ravenclaw students that are there are taking notes on how Fred and George could improve however I notice that there are no Slytherin students present.

I turn to Remus "is it my turn or yours?"

Remus motions for me to go over to the students.

I walk over the circle of students "Gentlemen, you may have your inventions back the day we break up for Christmas."

Fred and George look at me "Yes Professor Black, always the Slytherin."

I roll my eyes at both of them "Sorry boys, hand them over or maybe you could both spend a month helping out Mr. Filch or an even better idea you could spend a month helping Professor Snape restock his shelves."

They look at me and hand over their inventions, "thank you, find Mr. Potter and tell him to bring me his things. I'll be in the dungeons."

I turn to Remus "I'm going to go finish my marking, let me know if you want me to teach anymore days.

He nods at me and I walk down to the dungeons. When I walk inside I see Severus sitting down at his own desk making the homework he had sent the week before. I have a flashback of this morning.

~ Flashback ~

I realise that I am not in my bed that I am in fact in Severus's bed and that he is also there. I can feel his chest flat against my back, I slightly move and his arms that were around my chest and waist tighten.

I know that it is Severus that is holding me but I feel like a human teddy bear, I have never seen this side of Severus. I smile in my sleep but my smile quickly fades when I hear Severus sigh behind me and whisper the name… "Lily."

~ End of Flashback~

I faintly smile at Severus; I will have feelings for Severus for ever. I may never act on those feelings but they will always remain there. I know that Severus will always and only love Lily Evans and I am happy just having a friendship with him.

A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts "come in Mr. Potter."

Harry nervously stands in the doorway, he notices that both Severus and I are in the room "yo you want wanted to see me Prof, Professor Black."

I nod at him, I notice that Severus is watching us "Your map and cloak Mr. Potter. As a favour to your godfather and your father; I will give you one warning and only one. Do NOT give these to anyone unless you know for certain that they are NOT creating mischief with them. Understood?"

Harry hands me the cloak and the marauder map "yes Professor Black."

I nod and faintly smile "you and the twins are very lucky that it was Professor Lupin and myself who saw them and not another member of staff, if it had of been, a howler from Mrs. Weasley would have been the least of everyone's problems. I'll give them to Professor Lupin at the end of this term. So it will be up to him, whether or not you get them back."

Harry once again nods "I understand, good afternoon Professors."

Harry leaves and heads towards Gryffindor tower. I turn around and see Severus once again look at me. I faintly smile at him like I always do and head towards my bedroom.

I look at the map to make sure that Harry has made it to the Gryffindor tower safely. I see his name next to Fred and George near the tower, I guess he be telling them off. I also notice some names floating around the front gates of Hogwarts, the names of people that should not be near the Castle. I very quickly point my wand at the map "Mischief managed."

I run out of my bedroom and look at Severus who was still sitting at his desk "Dumbledore, gates now. Deatheaters."

I run out of the dungeons and head towards the main doors of the Castle, once I am outside; I disapparates and I appear in front of the gates.

Bellatrix is first to spot me and stands opposite me, so the only thing in between us in the Hogwarts gates. The gates are reinforced with stronger magic when a person carrying the dark mark on their person touches the gates. I am praying to Merlin that one of them touches the gates.

"Well well well, if it isn't the rats blood traitor chew toy." Bellatrix cackles and Dolohov and Greyback laugh.

"If it isn't my dear crazy cousin Bellatrix, may I call you Bella. We are after all cousins."

She sends a curse in my direction, as it is Bellatrix I'm going to guess the Cruciatus curse, it is her favourite after all, but the shields around the castle gates go up due to her having the dark mark.

I notice that Greyback is looking at me as if I am his next meal. "Why don't you come over here my lovely." He beckons me with his dirty finger.

I just look at him with disgust "bite me."

He points his wand at me, I guess he is going to try and use the imperius curse on me. He clearly did not just see what happened when Bellatrix tried to curse me, some deatheaters really are stupid.

I just smirk at him "on second thoughts, I already have a werewolf, sorry Fenrir."

That is when everything went bad. Bellatrix turns her full attention on me; I can hear Severus and Dumbledore joining us now. I feel better knowing that help has finally arrived especially the headmaster.

Bellatrix looks me dead in the eye and utters a name you should never mention around me….

* * *

><p>What names does Bellatrix say?<p>

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A Prophecy & Ancient Magic**

Thank you to: glittergrrrl05 & HermioneandMarcus for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: IvoryNoctua, setbet & dverducci for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 5**

Bellatrix looks me dead in the eye and utters a name you should never mention around me… "A coward just like Regulus."

That is when I feel someone putting me behind them so that I can't hex Bellatrix. All I can see is black so I know the person who is 'protecting' me is Severus. He should not have done that because we all know that Bellatrix and the other two will go back to Voldemort and tell him what has happened.

"You know you are not supposed to be here Bellatrix." I can see that Severus is gripping his wand very tightly.

Bellatrix just evilly grins at him "Calm down Sevy, the dark lord sent us to make sure that the blood traitor was still on the grounds and hadn't run away like a coward."

I grip the back of Severus's robes to let him know I am annoyed and I am ready to hex Bellatrix. Severus understands this "well you can go and tell him that Cassia is still here and that she'll be seeing him later when he summons us."

Bellatrix cackles "don't get to close to her Sevy; he doesn't like to share his things."

The three of them disapparate back to Malfoy Manor. I turn and look at Severus "what does he want with me Severus?"

Severus turns to look at me "I'm not sure Cassia but you can be sure it will not be good."

I walk back up the gravel path towards the castle, Severus is behind me. I wrap my arms around my waist and take a few deep breaths; I will not let this mutant snake get the better of me.

I notice Remus standing in the doorway, I faintly smile at him "I'm fine Remus; Bellatrix just wanted to have a family talk."

I slowly walk inside and back to the dungeons. I hear Remus and Severus whispering "look after her Snape; she's not looking her normal self."

I then hear Severus scoff at Remus's comment "would you look normal if HE wanted to see you?"

I shake my head and get to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, he looks at me "You look very pale Miss. Malfoy; you should get Severus to look you over."

I hear someone coughing and look around for another person but in the end I see Phineas Black in a blank portrait. I smile at him and I try not to let the tears fall "Hello stranger."

Phineas smiles at me "Hello Cassia, Salazar is right, you do not look your normal self however I would prefer it if a witch looks you over and not an unmarried wizard."

I roll my eyes at him "I am fine plus I am a trained mediwitch and potions mistress, IF Severus wants to look me over then Severus will look me over, I trust him. Phineas I love our little chats, why don't you go to Grimmuald and annoy Sirius and you can tell him I sent you; I don't want him to have too much fun while I am work."

Phineas smirks and winks at me then disappears, I turn to Salazar "I am grateful for your concern Lord Slytherin but I am fine. Plus I have a meeting with your heir in a few hours."

I hear footsteps behind me and know that it is Severus, he sees me talking to Salazar Slytherin. The portrait opens and I walk in but the portrait closes stopping Severus from entering.

I hear Salazar talking to Severus telling him how pale and ill I look and that he should be taking better care of me seeing as I am a guest in his chambers and how it reflects on the Slytherin house.

I roll my eyes but then I hear Phineas' voice, I know this cannot be good. I carry on listening. I hear Phineas mention once again about my appearance and that Sirius is getting ready to drag me back home. Phineas warns Severus that he should watch over me even if it is from the shadows.

I then hear Severus clearly now, he must have raised his voice at the portraits "I care greatly for Cassia and that means I care about her health. I have been watching over her and I will continue to watch over her. I already lost one witch that I cared about; I refuse to lose Cassia as well. Now let me in."

I look up from the armchair and see him walk in with a frustrated look plastered over his face "Interesting conversation?"

He raises his eyebrow at me "Indeed."

I faintly giggle "Don't listen to them Sev, they are stuck in their ways. The wizarding world is different from the way it was when they were alive."

Severus stands in front of me; he looks me up and down "You do not have to come with me when he summons me."

I stand up and place my hands on his shoulders "Severus, I feel fine. I promise. I know that if you go alone tonight, he will punish you severely; I am not about to let that happen alright. When you get summoned you take me with you Severus Snape."

He nods "your brother is thinking about dragging you home."

I sigh "Severus listen to me, Sirius can try anything he wants. I am not leaving this school unless it is Dumbledore's orders. Do not worry about tonight. People like me Severus do not get the happy, fairy tale ending. We just don't."

I go to walk away but Severus grabs my hand and pulls me into his chest. He wraps his right arm around me and points his wand into his left arm. I now know that Voldemort is summoning us. I hold on to him and we disappear from Hogwarts and appear in the hallway of Malfoy Manor.

Severus waves his wand and his mask appears on his face, I notice another portrait looking at me, I walk over to the portrait of my father: Abraxas Malfoy. I run my fingers over the plaque under the portrait.

"Hello my dear."

I look up at the portrait of my late father "Hello father, has Lucius been taking care of you?"

He chuckles "you always did worry about others, one day you will find a wizard who will look after you just like you have looked after us."

I look at Severus, he nods telling me that we have time before we have to meet Voldemort. I turn back to my father.

"You gave me a choice when I was sixteen father, marriage proposals or business talk. I made my choice then and now I am the wealthiest witch in England. It is my job to take care of others."

"That is why when I was alive I got many marriage contracts for you and I know that Lucius still gets some. It will happen one day my darling. You will find a wizard that can handle your mind."

I felt Severus place his hand on my lower back, "I have to go father, I will come back to visit you soon. I love you."

I notice my father looks Severus up and down not knowing who he is due to the mask "I know you will Cassia, I love you to my dear child."

Severus escorts me to the grand hall; Peter was snivelling in the middle of the circle. Severus doesn't move his hand from my back; I stand in between him and Lucius. I notice that Narcissa was on the other side of Lucius. She gives me a warm smile before Voldemort appears in the room and sits in his throne.

He notices me straight away; he also notices how close Severus is standing beside me, Voldemort stands up and walks towards us, he holds his pale hand out towards me; he looks at Severus "I won't hurt our guest Severusss."

Severus gently nudges me forward "of course not my lord."

I place my hand in his, he closes his thin fingers around mine and kisses my knuckles, I notice that my magic feels weird when he touches my hand, he looks at me through his red eyes so I know he has also felt the weirdness of his own magic, it is like our magic is trying to become one. He sits me down in his throne, I take a quick glance at Severus and Lucius for reassurance but I know they cannot help me.

Voldemort points his wand in Pettigrew's direction "I believe you already know Wormtail, tell me my dear is this the wizard that abducted and assaulted you yesterday? Let me just remind you dear Cassssia that he cannot harm you."

I look over at Pettigrew who was begging for his life and I turn my attention to Voldemort "Yes he is the wizard who assaulted me, but you already know that because you were there."

Nagini hisses from my other side and Bellatrix points her wand at me "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE DARK LORD LIKE THAT! YOU FLITHY BLOOD TRAITOR." …

* * *

><p>Will Bellatrix or Nagini hurt Cassia?<p>

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


End file.
